The Creed
by Albertoersa
Summary: An old conflict between two opossite factions has made its way into shinobi lands. Watch as Naruto becomes an Assassin with one objective in mind... Peace, and to achive his goal he will have to go through love, deception, betreyal, conspiracy and more. Adventure, Romance, Drama, and Comedy all in 1 epic lengh story that will take your breath away (or at least die trying) Rated MA.


The Creed: Rewrite one

**So… its been almost a year since I had chance to write, so I apologize if you were actually following my stories, but now im back, and so the adventure continues!**

**1 things first, this is M rated there will be Sex a bit of gore etc**

**2 most of the time this is a serious fic, but it has its funny/perverted/ideological moments**

**3 one character may seem a bit Mary sue but this is intended and it will change in the future**

**4 the pairings are already set. I might consider adding 1 more girl to each pairing, if just to portray the type of ideology that the assassins have. Will be decided in a poll**

**5 I'm not posting this in crossovers because there is no Assassins creed series characters here, and the creed itself its different from the original; I have several backstories ready for the creed, so you will be able to decide which one you like the most in a poll.**

**6 I enjoy criticism, that way I can improve.**

**PD I answer PM if you don't feel like leaving a review.**

**PD2 Looking for a beta.**

**I don't own Naruto or Assassins Creed**

Konoha: 6 years after the Kyuubi

It was night, the hot weather of the fire country making itself present as always.

Between the chirping of the crickets, the soft rustling of the leaves appeared and broke the harmony night; the sound, loud enough to be noticed, yet quiet enough to be dismissed as mere wind. Still, cautious as ever, the chunnin on guard got a closer look at the tree were the noise had come from .

The chunnin never caught a glimpse of the unnatural shadow that passed by him

Hokage tower:

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandiame (third) Hokage of Konoha was finishing with his usual paperwork of the day. Having spent most of his day locked inside his office, Hiruzen decided to take a late night stroll before finishing his work.

Because of the late hour, there weren't many people left in the streets, still Hiruzen was greeted politely by the occasional passerby.

He continued his stroll until he reached one of the training grounds of the village, one specially aimed at tracking training. Because of that, it was mostly forest, with the occasional clearing or pond.

It had been a long week, and Hiruzen was enjoying his well-earned break admits the natures beauty.

He stopped near a small river that ran through the dense forest. For the next couple of minutes he stood there immobile, listening to the orchestra of the night, composed by the chirping crickets, the flowing river, and the occasional owl. The heat of the night had raised a thin curtain of fog that shone with the moonlight. The aged Hokage closed his eyes to enjoy this moment of peace.

This went on for several minutes until something… made him completely alert.

It was a feeling… the kind of feeling you get when you are watched; he knew his Anbu were there following him, but no, it was something more… powerful.

It was not the feeling of being watched, it was the feeling of being hunted.

An was an old feeling, prior to anything ninja related. In him it was rusty but he hadn't forgotten about it, experience said that it would be quite foolish to do so, and later on in his life he was proven right.

Muscle memory guided his hands to the weapons hidden beneath his robes, he´s muscles tensed, he stood straighter and his breathing became controlled & precise.

Suddenly, a thick screen of smoke rose around him, and immediately his Anbu were at his side, but it was useless, with their senses disturbed by the smoke, fog and surprise the Anbu never saw the shadow slip between their formations.

However, Hiruzen saw it, and in a strike of agility and strength he had long forgotten, he parried the knife slash that had cut its way right through the smoke.

The Anbu noticed the commotion behind their backs and spun around to face their opponent, who had jumped back when his attack failed.

The figure remained immobile and then Hiruzen chuckled and lowered his guard. Just when the Anbu were about to strike the figure collapsed and other figure took its place.

One of the Anbu , quickly strike towards the second shadow; however the attack never landed, as it was caught by Hiruzen.

The smoke cleared to reveal the scene.

The Hokage had one arm stretched, stopping One of His Anbu from striking the figure of a hooded man. The rest of the Anbu squad was on their guard and around the unknown man.

Then Hiruzen surprised his Anbu by dismissing them.

"S-sir? This man just tried to kill you" the Anbu with the arm caught stated in disbelief.

"no he didn't" Answered Hiruzen, before pointing towards the dead body that laid at the feet of the unknown man "He did"

He released the Anbu´s hand and pointed at the hooded man "The only thing this man has done is show you how to do your work, dismissed" he repeated, with a forceful tone and with a slight nod, the four Anbu disappeared.

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose "I swear they get dumber day by day" he mumbled under his breath, and then turned to face the unknown man, who was now closing the eyes of the dead man.

When he stood up, he was face to face with Hiruzen.

They both stood like that for a couple of seconds. A smile appeared on Hiruzen's face before he engulfed the hooded man in a familiar hug.

"It´s been way too long Marco"

"Indeed it has" answered the hooded man, returning the manly hug.

A few hours later, the now un-hooded man named Marco was sitting inside the hokage´s office while he waited for Hiruzen to finish brewing some tea. After that, Hiruzen sat in his chair while taking a long sip form his tea.

"So, Marco" Hiruzen addressed the man "What brings an Assassin to ninja territory?"

Marco, who also had a cup of tea in his hands, answered with a heavy sigh "Nothing good…"

Hiruzen gave a sigh of his own "Why am I not surprised?" Hiruzen gave another sigh "please explain"

Marco looked up from his tea "Many things have happened lately… short or long version?"

"Seeing that I won't be getting any sleep tonight either way… might as well hear the full story"

Marco Nodded and put down his cup on the table "We're losing ground… Half continent is already under their control"

That was something the Hokage didn't expect to hear "when I left…" Hiruzen intervened" we had almost eight tenths under our influence"

Marco nodded "We don't know exactly what happened, but the Assassins located in many of the cities… betrayed us and joined them" it was evident how those words weighted in Marco´s spirit

Hiruzen frowned "_Assassins joining the Templars… few have done that in the past, much less turn in entire cities" _

"As I said" Marco continued "we don't know what happened, but we have theories… none of them good… the only good thing is that the fight is in a standstill right now, they haven't been able to take more cities, and the remaining of us are mostly veterans, loyal to the end" Marco stated with evident pride in his comrades .

Hiruzen nodded at that, that so many assassins turned out to be traitors was unheard of, but he was glad to know that many still followed the cause.

Marco took another sip from his tea before continuing "There is a problem though… They have started a witch hunt against us, and they are using our fallen comrades against us"

"The man in the training ground…" Hiruzen realized

Marco nodded "they are hunting every one, no exceptions, all of us are on edge, and our numbers are too low to do something"

"So you have started recruiting"

"Yes, for a few months now… but is not that easy; it's hard to find decent apprentices, even harder to find them without any of Templar pitiful and disgusting ideology's influencing them… the master doesn't want that huge betrayal to be repeated, so the new policy is "few loyal Master Assassins instead of thousands of traitors waving our flag""

Hiruzen nodded, he liked that policy

"So… I take it you are here recruiting" Hiruzen deducted

Marco shrugged

"I keep an eye open for possible apprentices, but my mission is to keep an eye for Templars here, at least for a couple of years"

"Here?! What would they want here?"

Marco saw the look on Hiruzen's face, knowing that the man took great pride in his duties as Hokage "not only here, but on all the ninja nations"

"Why is that,? Last I heard they weren't interested in ninja business" Hiruzen stated in a cold tone

"They aren't, but they are interested in the territory, and the influence and power they would gain"

"I see" Hiruzen said in a calculating manner "so the master and the council think they will use the ninja nations to gain tactical advantage over you… if that happens, the assassins will be surrounded" The third realized with a grim face

Marco nodded gravely

"They are already here… Dark Knights scouting in the night, their agents disguised as pilgrims and farmers" Marco said looking at the pile of paperwork Hiruzen had been checking before his night stroll

Hiruzen followed Marco's gaze, which landed on a specific paper, one holding an abnormally large list of new arrivals to the village

"We are not safe Hiruzen" Marco said ominously, which alarmed Hiruzen it wasn't common for an experienced assassin to say things like that "They seem stronger… sturdier… on my way here I stumbled into one of their "dark nights"" Marco said looking at Hiruzen "even after my sword went through his stomach and my hidden blade priced his heart… he still fought for three minutes until he collapsed.

Hiruzen's eyes widened "That strong…"

Marco, who had finished his tea nodded "I'm afraid so, worst of all is, that all we have conjectures, and not a single piece of evidence that tells us what happened"

Both stayed silent for a moment Before Hiruzen started again "Marco… this are troubling news… I will arrange Anbu to keep an eye out for any strange behavior on part of the new arrivals… I will also instruct them to aid you in whatever they can.

Marco stood up and bowed to the aged Hokage "Thank you Hiruzen… is good to know we are not alone"

But the Hokage didn't answer; when Marco looked at him, the old Hokage seemed lost in thought

The face of the Hokage turned into a frown before turning again towards Marco.

"There… is something I need you to do…" The Hokage looked directly at Marcos eyes.

"Anything for you" Replied Marco with a bow.

"You see… with the Templars sticking their nose into ninja business, I fear they might stumble into dangerous… secrets, and might feel tempted to acquire… or destroy them… I need you to keep a watchful eye on a particular individual in this village." Hiruzen stated calmly.

"Indeed… who do you need me to look after?"

Hiruzen turned and walked towards the window of his office "Tell me Marco… are you familiar with the term, Jinchuriki?"

OoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

One Year later

For Marco, it had been an interesting year to say the least; he wasn't familiar with the culture of the place, but the Hokage had set him up nicely. Gone was the usual attire of an assassin, and it was replaced by common clothes and a blacksmith Apron.

Since there was no hood that covered him, his features were visible, revealing lightly tanned skin, Dark brown curly hair, incipient beard and brown eyes.

His facial features were a bit rough, but strong and reagal; a scar that went all across his cheek and lips gave testimony of a battle hardened warrior.

His muscles flexed each time he hit the steal with his hammer. Ever since he arrived, The Hokage had given him several jobs, each one of them near places where suspicious activity had been reported.

This time he was working at one of the several blacksmiths in the village, owned by a fat man that went by the name of Riku.

He didn't mind the job… back in the creed´s headquarters it was common practice to aid the locals in order to get a few favors.

The real problem was Riku; a disgusting little man. Lazy and bossy, more than once Marco had caught him harassing a poor woman who had crossed him in his drunken state.

Marco sighted, there wasn't anything he could do about the man, not once had the man given any indication of working with the Templars.

"Hey dumb ass!" A really, really annoying voice rang behind him. Taking a breath Marco stopped his hammering and turned around "What can I help you master Riku" Marco said in a prize award performance.

"I'm going to the bar" Riku said while scratching is belly.

"_What a surprise" _"Of course Master Riku, I'll watch the shop for you"

"hn" Riku replied "I don't want to lose any customers because of your stupidity" that said and the human boulder walked out the door.

"That man infatuates me to no end!" Marco whispered through clenched teeth then took a calming breath.

"Dammnit… I better finish this knifes before he gets back; I don't need to hear more Nagging from him" with that said Marco resumed his hammering on the steel.

A few hours passed and Marco was finished, still he had nothing to do so he settled by arranging the things on the counter, when suddenly, a ringing on the bell by the door indicated a customer.

Putting his best salesman face he started "Welcome to the Rusty Kunai! What can I get for you?"

Nobody answered.

When he took a closer look, nobody was in the shop, instead, hiding behind the entrance door, a pair of blue orbs were meekly looking at him.

"_those eyes… that blond hair… Naruto!"_ Marco recognized.

"Well boy? What are you waiting for, come on in!" Marco reassured the boy.

Slowly, the 7 year old kid entered the shop, never taking his eyes away from Marco, who continued smiling at the boy.

Finally, Naruto reached the counter and left a small piece of paper along with some ryos, and then retreated until he stood by the door.

"_poor kid… he looks like a hunted rabbit" _Marco thought with a small shimmer of anger in his eyes, that fortunately went unnoticed by the kid.

Marco took the small piece of paper and read its contents "let's see… A set of 10 kunai, 15 shuriken, and 3 smoke bombs, Okay I have that!" Marco said and took the respective items from their shelves and put them over the counter.

"Here you go little man! But let me ask you a question? Why would a kid like you needs all these stuff?" Marco asked knowing the answer.

The boy looked hesitant for a moment but answered "H-Hokage jiji told me that if i started training I could start the academy early" Naruto said, the shaky voice barely hidden."

"hummm" Marco seemed to ponder for a moment before smiling again at the kid "well then, you better get practicing so you become a ninja soon !"

Naruto seemed stunned for a second "come on, here are your things" Marco said while he pushed the things at the edge of the counter

Naruto slowly walked towards his purchase, but just as he was about to lay hands on them, a fist collided with the poor boy's face.

Marco looked horrified when he saw the boy being hit, he looked at the direction from where the hit had come and… he was enraged.

"_Oh no, you didn't"_

There, with his arm outstretched stood Riku, surprisingly not drunk.

Naruto tried to scramble away, but the fat man, beat him to it and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing here you fucking demon?!" Riku spat at the tearing boy´s face

Riku readied another punch "This will teach you not to come here again!"

Naruto closed his eyes in desperation, not wanting to see. But surprisingly, the blow never came, and instead he heard a shout.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

He opened his eyes to the image of the Marco stopping the punch by grabbing Riku's wrist.

"Let him go" Marco whispered, his face darkened by the anger.

"W-Who the hell do you think you are?" Riku tried to pull his hand from Marco´s one handed grip, which didn't budge an inch.

Before Riku could continue struggling, a sickening crunch of bone braking was heard through the room, and then Riku kneeled with a pained scream.

"I said Let. Him. Go" growled Marco through clenched teeth; his body trembling with barely contained anger.

"Fuck you…" groaned Riku through the pain he was feeling.

Marco squeezed riku's wrist again and finished breaking it.

Riku choked a scram and let go the boy´s shirt, Who immediately scrambled away from both men, fear written all across his face.

This time, Marco grabbed Riku by his collar and with just one hand; he lifted the overweight man from the ground.

"You dare abuse of an innocent child, you act against the orders of your superiors who you claim you respect and believe in, and you dare do it in MY presence" Marco growled at the sweating man.

"You know nothing, you are ignorant, and yet you choose to act as if you knew everything… Its people like you who poison this world"

Marco slowly turned towards Naruto who had his back against the wall.

The anger immediately sipped away from Marco´s face, when he saw the kid.

Poor Naruto had blood streaming down from his lower lip, and a bruise was already starting to form on his cheek, Marcos heart went out to him.

"Kid… grab your things and get out… things are about to get… ugly"

Trembling, Naruto reached for his purchase and stormed out of the shop

Marco waited for a moment, makeing Sure Naruto was gone, then, he looked into riku's eyes…

"Unlucky Hokage… he won't get the chance to execute you like a parasite deserves" Marco whispered. And just after that, Riku looked with horror in his eyes, how a blade emerged from Marco´s sleeve.

"P-p-please! Mercy!" Riku pleaded

Marco closed his eyes in contemplation, and then put his blade against Riku's throat.

"Why? You´re a creature of habit, if I spare you, you'll only become a rock in the poor boy's shoe" Marco started to apply pressure against Riku's neck

"N-N-NO! I SWEAR! ON MY BLOOD AND THE BLOOD OF MY UNBORN CHILDREN, I'LL CHANGE!" The man pleaded.

Marco seemed intrigued for a moment, before lightly sliding his blade across Riku´s neck, drawing blood.

Riku shivered at the cold steel, cutting through his flesh.

"A claim like that is not to be taken lightly…"

Riku denied with his head.

Marco looked a bit more at Riku before sighing, and taking away his blade from Rikus neck

"Okay… I believe in second chances…But "

Before riku could even whisper the blade was against his neck, drawing more blood

" if I ever hear that you even thought something against the boy… I won't HESITATE" Marco said in a tone that suggested no threats, just promises.

And just like that, Marco flung Riku over the counter and into the shelves behind it, and then he exited the building, leaving behind a terrified man.

**Hokage tower.**

Behind an impressive stack of paper, we find the third Hokage going over the lastest mission reports

He was concerned; reports of strange men and woman watching his ninja's activities from afar; several mysterious murders and kidnappings; extortion, robbery; over the last year the crime had gone up at an alarming rate.

It seemed that Marco's warnings were true, not only they were in his territory, but they were many, and well organized.

Until now they hadn't intervened with his villages business, but he was sure it was only a matter of time before they got bolder.

He continued to read the _"Fucking" _papers like every day, but suddenly, a small tingle at the back of his neck mad itself present.

Smiling lightly he dismissed his ANBU.

Just after that the window slid open and Marco entered the office in a swift motion.

Not uttering a single word, Marco went and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Hiruzen with a blank stare.

Hiruzen blinked; Marco was usually a very cheerful person, to see him act seriously meant that something important had happened.

"Something on your mind?" Hiruzen asked setting aside the paperwork for the time being.

Marco nodded "it happens I just witnessed a day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki" Marco answered with building rage in his expression.

"… _That… can't be good…" _Hiruzen thought with a grimace "I´m guessing you saw something you didn't like huh?"

Marco looked incredulous "Something I didn't like!? Hiruzen! Everything is wrong!" He stood up and started pacing around the office.

"It was just a normal day until the kid came into the store to buy weapons"

Hiruzen nodded, remembering the suggestion he gave Naruto a few days ago.

"Then out of nowhere, Riku came in and punched him in the face!"

A frown apeared in Hiruzen's face; that could not have ended well.

"Out of Nowhere! With no kind of provocation, Nothing!" Marco continued his rant

Sarutobi got worried, the expression on Marco´s face was one that screamed bloody murder.

"Marco… did you killed the man?" asked a worried Hokage; perhaps the man had wronged Naruto, but the village was his family, and his duty was to protect it.

Marco stopped pacing around Sarutobi's office and stared at the Hokage, then with a sneer of disdain he answerd "No, I didn't… and with a bit of luck he wont wrong Naruto in the future"

The hokage sighed in relief; Thankfully, Marco had been able to hold his blade, this time; however Hiruzen pitied the next fool that decided to act against the boy. He was sure no one would dare interfere in Marco´s wrath.

Not that Marco´s motives were unjustified, the man knew better than many the pain of loneliness and abuse.

The man was barely 17 and he had already seen many things that war veterans only dreamt in their darkest nightmares. By the age that was 9-10 he had already been stronger that most men.

Hiruzen still remember the eyes of the little kid he found so many years ago. Instead of the jovial eyes that a child should have had at that age, his eyes were filled with pain and loneliness, with regret and disbelief. Those eyes reminded Hiruzen the eyes of many ninjas at the end of the third ninja war.

Hiruzen decided it was better not to travel through those gloomy memories, and instead focused in defusing Marco´s temper.

"Marco, stop this, you know there is nothing we can do for the boy"

"The hell you can't!" Marco snapped "You are the Hokage!, the leader of this village, you have the power to do so!"

"I wish I did, but with the council protecting every perpetrator, there is nothing I can do legally!"

"If the law isn't protecting those who are defenseless, what's the point of having law!" Marco retorted

Hiruzen backed down for a second, enough for Marco to continue his assault.

"Even more" Marco said while walking towards Hiruzen.

"What´s the point of being a leader, if one can´t protect one of his own?"

"You swore to protect your family, and you did it by the creed, AND by the will of fire!"

Then, Marco untied the hidden blade on his right wrist, and then he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the symbol of the assassins.

Marco held his wrist in front of Hiruzen's face,, who looked solemnly at it.

"What do we stand for?" Marco suddenly asked

Hiruzen looked up at him with a startled expression "Peace…"

He received a nod from Marco

"Yes, peace, and we both know all that entails to bring peace, don't we?"

"W-we cant ignore individual suf-fering…" Hiruzen stuttered, his eyes lost in the distant memories

"Because one is all it takes to bring humanity back into darkness" Marco reached for Hiruzen´s wrist, and began untying the hidden blade under the sleeve.

"We work in the dark, to serve the light…" Hiruzen whispered

"We are assassins, nothing is true, everything is permitted "Marco continued as he rolled up Hiruzen's sleeve.

"In other words… we can't follow the rules imposed by twisted and corrupt men; that sometimes, we must do what it's needed, to preserve peace, even if at times it means we must act on contradiction."

Now, Marco held Hiruzen´s wrist just besides his own, both assassin symbols exposed.

"We both know that Naruto has a burden that he will have to control, but if he grows with hatred, I fear the world will plunge into chaos, for he has the power inside him, both his and Kyuubi's"

Hiruzen stared longingly at the assassin symbol.

_Remember it well, Hiruzen, peace that is what we fight for. The hokages believe in the will of fire, and that entails protecting your precious people; and for us assassins, that is every human being, because behind every human there is a story that we need to hear to understand._

_Remember it well Hiruzen, we stand for universal unity, and to do that, sometimes we need to change someone's life for the better, even if it means doing it one by one; a human being do not deserves less._

While Marco watched the Hokage, travel through the past, he saw an old flame of will sparkle to life

"The Kyuubi won't accept someone weak" Hiruzen mumbled, the flame now turning into a mighty fire.

Marco raised an eyebrow at the sudden inspiration that raged in Hiruzen´s eyes.

Then, he smirked "_That is the man I used to know"_

"And in the ninja world his progress will be hindered" Now Hiruzen was pacing in his office, Marco didn't even noticed him standing up.

"But if the assassins were to teach him, if they were to became his family; then he wouldn't be week, far from it… and he would grow up with principles and honor"

He sat again and started to search through one of the numerous drawers of the desk "He wouldn't be known as a ninja, so there is no problem with his loyalty" Hiruzen continued while he took out a white scroll, ink and a quill.

"If you were to teach him, he should be able to get accepted by the academy by the time he's of age" Hiruzen dipped the quill in the ink and started writing.

Marco intervened "What about the prophecy Jiraia told you about? He seemed sure Naruto was the… chosen one, besides he is already tied to the ninja world and has duties to accomplish, given to him by his father and mother" He glanced at the Picture of the Yonidaime, which hanged on the wall next to Hiruzen´s own picture.

Hiruzen didn't gave importance to Marco´s comment "He can come back, just like I did" He said while drying the quill in a piece of cloth, and then he proceeded to gently blow over the scroll to dry the ink. He then rolled the scroll and tossed it to Marco.

"Besides, I thought you were recruiting?"

Marco gave a light chuckle "indeed I did" he then looked thoughtful for a second before nodding "Okay I guess it is the best course of action" He said, and suddenly turned serious "but I must remind you that I can't take him if he is unwilling"

"I know, but I know you can be persuasive" Hiruzen grinned behind his desk

"Hmm okay… I still have to be around here two more years, so I guess we´ll set out n Naruto´s eight birthdays"

Hiruzen Nodded approvingly

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you" Marco said and turned to leave the Hokage to his paperwork

However, before exiting through the door Marco turned and faced the Hokage "By the way"

Hiruzen lifted his sight from the paper he was holding

"The other day I heard one of your ninjas talking about this particular technique"

The Hokage motioned him to continue

"I believe it created a copy of the user and when dispelled, it transferred the knowledge the copy had gather to the original, how was it called? Shadow something I believe" Marco Said with a growing smirk on his face

"Shadow clone Jutsu, what about it?" Hiruzen asked with curiosity in his eyes

"Oh nothing" Marco said and started walking towards the door "I just thought that a technic like that would help greatly when one has to read something he doesn't want to, you know, like ridiculous petitions from civilians and such things…" Marco left the words hang in the air for a second before looking over his shoulder.

Hiruzen Sat behind his desk with a blank stare; his gaze traveled from the pile of unfinished paperwork, to the pile of finished paperwork and then to Macro.

This cycle repeated himself for an entire minute.

"I believe it would" Hiruzen finally said, the blank stare never leaving his face.

"Oh…okay" Marco said, and then exited the room.

" _I was expecting a different reaction" _with a shrughe admitted in his head

Not a second later a loud "Bang!" which reminded Marco of a head hitting a desk, made the clock on the wall fall down.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" was heard and more objects fell down from the nearby desks and walls.

"_Bingo" _Marco thought while the Hokage's secretary tried to figure out what was going on.

Marco exited the tower with a huge smile on his face while he heard several "No Hokage sama! You can't burn your paperwork!" and "Dieeeeeee!" echo through the village

Meanwhile:

A kunai bounced of a tree, followed by another.

In a clearing at the edge of the village we find a blonde kid with whisker like marks on his cheeks, throwing the knifes at a lonely tree.

"While he tried to imbed the next knife into the tree, his mind was stuck in the events that had happened earlier that day.

Flash back:

"_Take your things and get out… things are about to get ugly" the man had said while he stopped the punch of the big mam._

_He never trusted anyone besides his jiji, but the look in the man that had saved him said that he could trust him._

_Quickly he went and grabbed the things that he had purchased and exited the store_

Flashback end:

Few people in his life had ever been nice to him, even fewer had actually concerned about him.

Now, his resolve was even bigger "_Just wait jiji, I'll take that hat from you believe it!"_

And the knife finally imbedded itself self in the tree

**5k roughly. i´ll try to make weekly updates**


End file.
